Wild Side (NaruSaku)
by TearxCoveredxRosesx
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a party girl. Naruto Uzumaki is her new target, will she be able to charm the young blonde? Or will he go home alone tonight.


_**Italics are Sakuras thoughts**_

* * *

Friday nights.

Not only was it heaven to have the weekend off, but Sakura also got to look forward to one thing: Clubbing. Tonight, of course, was no exception. The music was loud, the place was hot, the drinks were cold, and the boys couldn't keep their eyes off her. Smirking, she made her way through the crowd, looking for a target.

 _Nothing good in here tonight_ She sighed, taking a quick sip of her drink.

 _Maybe I should just call it a night.._ Sakura glanced around the club one more time, and her green eyes met a pair of striking blue. A was a smoking hot blonde sitting at the bar, hair in spikes, wearing jeans and a black muscle shirt, chains hanging loose around his neck. She got ready to approach, but then she saw someone curled up to his left side, a **girl**. She was cute too, pale eyes, blue hair, snow white flawless skin.

 _Hmph, well **she'll** have to go._ Sakura gritted her teeth and tugged down on her top, putting the girls on full display. With a quick fluff of her long pink hair, she put on her most charming smile before strutting towards the bar.

 _It's show time.  
_

 _ **I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**_

''Bartender!'' she called over the crowd, getting the attention or half the bar, including the blonde.

Bingo.

The bartender grinned, Sakura was a regular

''What can I get you, sweet cheeks?''

''My usual'' she cooed, giving him a quick wink. The blonde smirked

 _ **Oh what a shame that you came here with someone**_

Leaning on the car next to him, Sakura gave him a sweet, short smile. It didn't escape her notice that his lady friend took this time to wander elsewhere.

 _Perfect_

''What's your name, handsome?" She ran a finger down his sweaty bicep, clicking her tongue suggestively. He chuckled, turning his body to face her.

''Naruto Uzumaki, and yours?''

''Sakura Haruno''

Naruto grinned, eyeing her revealing clothing quickly.

''It's a pleasure''

''Likewise''

 _ **So while you're here in my arms,**_ _ **Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

''Would you like to dance? Sakura-Chan''

The way he said her name made her knees weak, not that she'd tell _him_ that. Forgetting all about her drink, she eagerly agreed. Taking him by the hand she practically ran to the dance floor, she heard him laugh.

The club lights dimmed, making the glitter of her tank top glow in the darkened room. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him with a smirk.

Couples around them danced so close Sakura could almost feel their breath, but she was only able to pay attention to the man who had her wrapped in his embrace.

 _ **Like we're gonna die young**_

She threw her arms around his shoulders, keeping a firm grip to keep herself from getting lost in the sea of bodies surrounding them.

"Eager, love?"

She almost moaned hearing his voice so close to her ear, but she maintained her composure, simply winking at him. Two firm hands grabbed her ass, slamming her hips into her dance partner as she yelped. Naruto licked her earlobe once, swaying and grinding into her in time with the music.

 _ **Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

Running her fingers through his hair, Sakura hardly noticed the crowd anymore. His hands ran up her back, pulling her closer until her chest was pressed firmly against his. Their lips were no more than a centimeter apart, both panting from dancing, and from need. Swallowing heavily, Sakura tried to compose herself, no man had ever effected her like this before.

 _Oh god, I'm in trouble with this one_

 _ **Young hearts,**_ _ **out our minds,** **Runnin like we outta time**_

Kissing him once, very softly, she heard a deep growl in his throat as he reached down and gripped her thighs, pushing himself between her legs and smirking at the squeak she let out. Sakura narrowed her eyes, so this was a game now?

 _Game on, cowboy_

The song changed, the tempo rising in both the music and their dance. Sakura was grinding her hips into him, feeling him hardening against her. Naruto dug his nails into her hips, matching her movements with a low groan that was almost unheard over the booming speakers, almost.

 _ **Wild childs, l**_ _ **ookin' good,** **Livin hard just like we should**_

Grinning like an idiot, she leaned in close nibbling his ear softly before pulling the lobe between her lips. His cock twitched against her, making Sakura smirk as she gave his earlobe a gentle suck.

Naruto grabbed her ass and she let out a whimper.

"Cocky, aren't you baby girl?"

Before she could even open her mouth to reply, he hoisted her up by her thighs, pinning her against the nearest wall and pressed his cock very firmly between her legs. She moaned softly, gripping onto his shoulders.

 _Fuck, the effect this man has on me.._

 _ **Don't care whose watching when we tearing it up**_

Trying to catch her breath and regain some composer, Sakura tried to distract him with conversation.

''Very bold, Naruto-kun. What if your girlfriend saw?''

But he simply smirked, leaning in close and running his tongue up her collar bone, all the way up to her ear.

''She isn't my girlfriend''

She sighed in pleasure, tipping her head back.

''Lucky me''

 _ **That magic that we got nobody can touch**_

Naruto pressed his forehead to hers, running his hand up her skirt and slowly stroking his thumb along the wet part of her panties. Sakura bit back a moan, barely catching his next words.

''Come to my place with me''

It wasn't a question, it was practically a demand. She hardly had time to say yes before she was back on the ground, being pulled along by the hand.

 _ **Looking for some trouble tonight,** **Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side**_

He led her out the front door, making a bee line for his car without a word. Sakura didn't mind, she didn't want to ruin the moment with small talk. They both knew what they wanted from each other, there was nothing more to say.

They arrived within minutes. Like a gentlemen, Naruto opened her door and helped her inside before quickly slamming her against his front door. Her hands were pinned above her head, his mouth immediately found hers, and damn was he a good kisser. She moaned against his lips, kissing him back with just as much passion, he wasted no time, lifting her up and carrying her straight to his bedroom.

 _ **Like it's the last night of our lives,** **We'll keep dancing till we die**_

Tossing her lightly on the bed, he started to undress and she eagerly did the same. They were both hungry, needy, and they knew what had to be done to satisfy their craving. Sakura was nearly out of breath when Naruto pressed his naked body against her, kissing her senseless. She could tell he was in no mood for foreplay, and she didn't mind one bit. He smirked down at her, lining up their hips.

"You ready, baby girl?"

"Oh god, yes"

That was all he needed to hear. He pinned both her arms to the bed, entwining his fingers with hers as he thrust-ed into her body.

 _ **I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**_

Sakura moaned loudly, pushing herself up into him. Groaning in pleasure, his thrusts became harsher, faster, he wanted this just as much as she did.

And she loved it.

 ** _Oh what a shame that you came here with someone_**

Smirking just a bit, he let go of her arms, lifting her legs just a bit to go even deeper, making her cry out louder and louder. He was enjoying this, he liked making her writhe beneath him.

 _A man after my own heart_

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning into his ear.

 _ **So while you're here in my arms**_

"N-Naruto! Fuck, Naruto!

He grunted, pounding into her even faster, until her legs started to go numb and the world began to fade. Nothing else seemed to matter in that moment, nothing but the way he made her feel.

 _ **Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

"Scream my name, Sakura" He demanded, voice filled with lust.

"N-Naruto"

"Louder!" He shoved himself so deep Sakura swore she saw stars

"N-Naruto! NARUTO" She screamed loudly, digging her nails into the sheets.

 _ **We're gonna die young**_

Panting and covered in sweat, he let out another groan and released himself inside of her, holding her tight.

The two of them laid together, foreheads touching for several minutes, just catching their breath. Naruto smiled at her, rolling over and kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight, Sakura-Chan"

She blushed.

 _ **Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

She promised to keep an eye out for him next time she was at the club. So here she was a week later, Friday night, dressed the same as the last time. She wanted to look good, tying up her hair and putting on a little make up to keep him interested. This man had her breaking all her rules.

But he wasn't there, so she dirty danced between two cute boys, once rubbing up against her ass, the other her hips. And her? She was just rocking to the beat.

 _ **Young hunks,**_ _ **taking shots**_

Smirking at the brunette in front of her, she playfully kissed his cheek, making him blush.

 _How cute, so innocent_

Before she could comment, she heard a seductive voice whispering in her ear.

"You look familiar, have we met before?"

Turning on her heel, Sakura stepped away from the two now forgotten young men.

"There you are, I was looking for you"

"I could tell"

She might have worried he were mad, if it wasn't for the smirk on his face.

 _ **Stripping down to dirty socks,** **Music up, gettin' hot**_

''Don't pout handsome, you know you're my favorite''

Pulling her against him, he smirked at her now rose tinted cheeks.

"Oh trust me, I know"

"Cocky as ever" she snorted, and he grinned.

And just like that, they were at it again.

Naruto quickly spun her around, grabbing her hips and pushing himself right up against her ass. Grinding to the music, Sakura looked at him over her shoulder, biting her lip teasingly. They matched each others rhythm, slowing down and picking up their pace with the music.

 _ **Kiss me,**_ _ **give me all you've got**_

Placing butterfly kisses up and down her neck, Naruto started whispering sweet nothings in her ear. He told her she was beautiful, sexy, described how much he wanted to fuck her again, it was more than enough to make a girl hot and bothered. Finally Sakura couldn't stand it anymore. She whipped around, kissing him full on the mouth, which he happily returned.

 _ **It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush**_

Sliding his hands up the back of her shirt, she could feel him getting hard as he fiddled with her bra. She smiled playfully, pulling away from him just enough to separate their bodies as she tugged on his belt. He groaned softly, closing his eyes and feeling bold, Sakura moved her fingers downward, cupping his erection through his jeans. Naruto gasped in pleasure as she rubbed at the bulge with her palm.

 _ **That magic in your pants, it's making me blush**_

''If you keep this up, I'm sneaking you into the men's room'' He whispered in her ear, giving it a not so gentle nip with his teeth.

"Naughty boy" She laughed.

"For you? Anytime, Sugar"

This man knew exactly what to say, and she was loving every second of his attention.

 _ **Looking for some trouble tonight**_

A faster song began to play and Naruto pulled her closer, smirking at her. Their dancing continued, his hands on her ass, hers buried in his blonde locks. They bumped and moved their hips together in motions that shouldn't be legal.

 _ **Take my hand i'll show you the wild side**_

He leaned in to kiss her again. He kissed all over her lips, face, and neck before moving down to her breasts, causing Sakura to squeal in surprise. Turning her from the crowd, he pressed her into the wall, sucking and biting at her tits like he was determined to mark her as his. She sighed in pleasure, biting her lip to keep her from begging for his cock. The things this man did to her body..

 _ **Like it's the last night of our lives**_

She moaned softly, gripping his hair between her fingers. He looked up from her breasts, smirking at her.

"You're a very, very bad girl, Sakura Haruno"

"Only for you"

He smirked, pulling her hair from it's ponytail.

"I may hold you to that"

 _ **We'll keep dancing till we die**_

Sakura licked her lips, pulling him by the front of his shirt right into the women's washroom. Taking a quick peek to ensure they were alone, the two of them rushed into a stall, locking the door. Naruto pushed her up against the stall door, holding her by her thighs and looking at her like a predator would it's prey.

 _ **I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**_

Carefully unbuckling his jeans, he let them drop to the floor, quickly kicked them aside and pressing himself against her. He suddenly frowned, looking confused before grinning

''Sakura.. Are you not wearing panties?"

"Guilty" she cooed, batting her eyelashes at him. She felt his cock getting harder and he licked his lips.

"You are a dream come true, Haruno" he growled, kissing her fiercely.

 _ **Oh what a shame that you came here with someone**_

Throwing her low cut top aside, Naruto nearly ripped off her bra, making her shiver in anticipation. He wasted no time, burying his face into Sakura's breasts, licking and suckling every inch her could get at.

 _Oh fuck, fuck he's good at this._

She threw her head back into the cold metal stall, not caring who heard her as she moaned his name.

 _ **So while you're here in my arms**_

Naruto moved his head from her chest to the crook of her neck. He bit and sucked at the skin harshly, leaving hickeys as he want. Sighing out in pleasure, Sakura arched her back, pushing herself closer to him, needing to feel more.

"Don't t-tease me" She begged pitifully.

"Shh, love" he urged her, and she relaxed right away.

"I'll be inside you soon, don't be impatient"

 _ **Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young**_

Before Sakura could think of a reply, they heard a loud gasp from outside the stall.

"Oh my _god_ , Ino! Someone's having _sex_ in here!"

The other girl could be heard making a noise of obvious disgust.

"Come on TenTen, let's go get security"

 _Shit_

 _ **We're gonna die young**_

Sakura growled in frustration and Naruto just laughed.

"I guess we're getting kicked out" She growled, frowning. Naruto didn't seem worried as he played with a lock of her hair.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can find other ways to pass the time, Sakura-Chan"

Sakura blushed, causing Naruto to laugh out loud.

She was in for one hell of a night.


End file.
